Neo Queen Serenity (Zweites Anime).
thumb|Neo Queen Serenity von Crystal Tokyo Neo Queen Serenity ist die Herscherin von Crystal Tokyo. Sie von im Crystal Palace zusammen mit King Endymion Small Lady Luna Artemis Diana und den 4 Wächterinen. Mit 22 Jahren besteigt sie den Thron und gebar am selben Jahr ihre erstgeborene Tochter Usagi Small Lady Serenity (Small Lady) und hat sich dabei kaum verändert. Sie regiert 10 Jahunderte lang bis ein unruher Stiffter kam names Death Phantom. Neo Queen Serenity verbannte ihm zum 10ten Planet Nemesis und frieden kehrte wieder. Alle vergassen was damals passiert ist. Erst im 30 Jahundert kamen rebelen und nennten sich Black Moon weil sie eine schwazen halbmond haben. Prince Demande der anführer der Truppe, kam mit den anderen und dam kam es eine grossen Explosion mit einem Monument. alles wird verwüstet auser dem Cystal Palast. Prince Demande wollte ein weinden Mädchen töten als Neo Queen Serenity in voller Panik rannte denn sie glaubte das um ihre Tochter handelte. Dann schaute sie den Prinzen an mit einem Blick das er nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Er wollte sie enführen um sie dazu zu zwingen sie vor den Füssen sie knien und sie zu lieben doch es gelang ihm nicht da der Silber Kristal sie einhüllte. Für Neo Queen Serenity war es zu spät ihr zu helfen. Sie fällt in einem tiefen schlaf und wachte nicht mehr auf. King Endymion der jetzt ein Geist durch den Palast herum wandert, ist vollig verzweifelt. Er hoft das seine geliebte Serenity wieder wachen wird um die Welt zu retten. Als aber Sailor Moon ihn anschaute mit dem selbenblick wie Neo Queen Serenity, merkte er das sie die ein und die selbe Person ist und enfüht Sailor Moon. Dort erzählte Prince Demande was er vorhatte. Er küsste sogar Usagi doch diese schupste ihn weg. Neo Queen Serenity half Sailor Moon sich zu verwandel'n da sie anscheinend den vergangen Silber kristal aktiviert hatte und so kann Sailor Moon ihn auh verwenden. Sie erscheint als Geist und half auch Sailor Moon ihre Freundinnen zu finden was auch zu erwarten ist auch sie sagte zu der Famile von Black Moon das dies nicht habe geschenen sollen wenn sie sich nicht von der Schwarzen Macht eingelassen hätten. In Folge 26 erwachte sie endlich nach ihrem langen schlaft, wäckte sie auch ihren Ehemann King Endymion und beide gingen hinaus zu den anderen. Endlich durfte ihre Tochter nachdem sie sich in eine Sailor Krigerin verwandelt hatte in die Arme schliessen. Sie gab ihrer Tochter den Schlüssel zu Raum und Zeit den sie von Pluto erhalten hatte und denn Cuite Moon Rod damit sie Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask helfen kann Death Phantom endlich besiegen soll. Nachdem Death Phantom endlich besiegt ist und nie mehr auftauchen wird erwachen alle Menschen wieder auf und glaubten es wäre alles bloss ein ein Altptarum der nie mehr kommen darf. Neo Queen Serenity erhält den Sprial Heart Moon Rod und gab den 4 Sailor Kriegerinen neue Kräfte und Sailor Moon gab sie ihr aus der ferne eine neue Brosche damit sie den Silber Kristal neben ihrem Herzen beschützen konnte und auch gab sie ihr Kosmische Kräfte. Sailor Moon wollte die Neo Queen Serenity sehen aber es wüde die Geschichte änderen aber schnell rannte Neo Queen Serenity zu Sailor Moon um sich bei ihr zu bedanken für was sie getan hatte auch Sailor Moon bedankte sich.Neo Queen Serenity schickte Usagi und Mamoru einen Brief den sie schreit das sie froh ist das sie Small Lady als Sailor Kriegerin tränieren durfte und weiter hin mit Usagi und Mamoru leben zu dürfen. Neo Queen Serenity mit 22 Jahre Alt.jpg|Neo Queen Serenity besteigt den Thron im Alter von 22 Jahren und gebar Ihre Tochter Usagi Small Lady Serenity und hatte sich nicht verändert. Neo queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion.jpg|Zusammen mit King Endymion Regierten die beiden Crystal Tokyo Neo Queen Serenity Kämpft gegen Death Phantom.jpg|Neo Queen Serenity kämpfte eath Phantom und verbannte in zum Planeten Nemesis Neo Queen Serenity in Panik.jpg|Aber im 30 Jahrhundert gab es eine Grosse explosion und Neo Queen Serenity rannte in voller Panik aus dem Palast weil sie glaubte ihre Tochter wäre in Lebensgefahr Prince demando seeing Neo Queen Serenity for the first time..jpg|Prince Demande schaute Neo Queen Serenity zum Ersten mal. Neo Queen Serenity Schaute Prince Demando an.jpg|Neo Queen Serenity merkte das Prince Demand ihr feind ist und schaute ihn so an dass er ihr Blick und die Augen voller Hass nie mehr vergessen konnte Prince Demand merkt wie gefährlichr der Silver Kirstal ist.jpg|Gerade wolle Prince Demande Neo Queen Serenity enführen unhüllte der Silver Kristal die Queen Neo Queen Serenity in Silver Kristal.png|Bevor Prince Demando sie angrefen konnte unhüllte der Silver Kristal Neo Queen Serenity und erwacht nicht mehr auf. Neo Queen Serenity sucht ihre Tochter.jpg|Bevor es zu Grossen explosion gab suchte Neo Queen Serenity ihre Tochter vergeblich. Neo Queen Serenity im schutzt des Silber Kristalls 3.png|Neo queen serenity wird zwar in den Crystal Palast gebracht aber sie wacht nicht mer auf. Neo Queen Serenity schläft im Silver Kristal.png|King Endymion wartet jeden Tag verzweifelt und weiss nicht was er noch tu'n soll damit Neo Queen Serenity endlich aufwacht. Neo Queen Serenity erscheint Sailor Moon und half ihr.jpg|Neo Queen Serenity erscheint Usagi und Half ihr ihr e Freunde zu finden und anscheiend acktiviert sie den Silver Kristal der vergangenheit und so konnte Usagi sich erneut in Sailor Moon verwandel'n Neo Queen serenity hilft Sailor Moon.jpg|Wie ein Geist erscht Neo Queen Serenity zu der Familie Black Moon So sieht Neo Queen Serenity aus.jpg|Die 3 wächtiren sind frei aber sie sehen Sailor Moon als Neo Queen Serenity Endlich erwacht Neo Queen Serenity.png|Enlich erwacht Neo Queen Serenity auf. Neo Queen Serenity erwacht.png|Der Silver Kristal lässt sich öffen wie eine Blume und Neo Queen Serenity ewacht wierder zum Leben. Neo Queen Serenity gets out of her Long Slumber.gif Neo Queen schaute King Endymion an.jpg|Da Neo Queen Serenity endlich erweckt ist, ging sie zu King Endymion. Neo Queen Serenity weckte King Endymion auf.jpg|Zerlich küsste Neo Queen Serenity ihren Mann King Endymion King Endymion wacht endlich auf.jpg|Auch King Endymion erwachte wieder Das Königs Paar ist erwacht.gif|Das Königliche Ehepaar ist wieder zusammen Neo Queen Serenity ist wieder da.jpg|Neo Queen Serenity ust wieder erwacht. Small LAdy rannte in den Armen ihrer Muter.png|Small Lady kann ihre Mami wieder umarmen Neo Queen Serenity umarmt ihrer Tochter.png|Small Lady und ihre Mutter sind endlich vereingt Neo Queen Serenity mit ihrer Tochter..jpg|Es ist alles wieder Ok Neo Queen Serenity mit ihrer Tochter Small Lady.jpg|Small Lady du wirst immer meine kleine Tochter sein du bist immer das kosbarste für mich Neo Queen Serenity gibt ihrer Tochter den Cuite Moon Rod.jpg|Hier Small Lady hilf Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Mask Death Phnatom zu besiegen Neo Queen Serenity with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.jpg|Nach einem Hart kampf ist Death Phantom endilch besiegt worden un dank Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask und Small Ladyerhält Neo Queen Serenity den Sprial Heart Moon Rod Neo Queen Serenity und Sailor Moon sehe'n sich Gesicht zu Gesicht..jpg|Da es in der Geschichte verboten ist das sich Neo Queen Serenity und Sailor Moon nicht sehen durften, geschar es doch das die beiden sich sich sehen zu können um sich eine nach der anderen bedanken soll sailor_moon_crystal_act_26_letter_from_neo_queen_serenity2.jpg|Ein Brief von Neo Queen Serenity. GIF SMC.gif Usagi turn into Neo Queen Serenity.jpg Neo Queen Serenity and the 3 Outher Shenshi.JPG Neo Queen Serenity and her daughter.jpg neo_queen_serenity_by_otakuangelx-db9ixzn.gif|Du wird eine noch Stäkere Sailor Moon sehen und zwar Super Sailor Moon. sailor_moon_crystal_act_35_not_the_mama.jpg|Es ist Hotarus Seele die mit ihr redet. Turing back int Super Sailor Moon.gif Ending Sailor Moon crystal.gif|Einer der Endings von SMC Serenity-Endymion-Season-III-Ending-serena-and-darien-39677122-275-150.gif Kategorie:Herrscherin von Crystal Tokyo Kategorie:Mutter von Small Lady Kategorie:Ehefrau von King Endymion Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal Charackter Kategorie:Sailor Moon Crystal